Chris Halliwell
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: Okay, Chris is Wyatt and Bianca's son, he's good not evil, and this is his life, where Wyatt will turn evil in the end, and Chris will be going to the past to get his real dad back!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed

* * *

I know what your probably thinking,"Wow, she's starting _another _story!" But as i wrote The Perry's i could help but write another story where Chris is Wyatt's son, but i can make him a cute little baby this time!YAY! 

Characters

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Febuary 2,2003

Prudence Melinda Halliwell-April 12,2006

Christopher Perry Halliwell- November 24, 2018

Bianca Perry(Took off after Chris was born)

Piper Halliwell

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Leo Wyatt

Coop Valentino

Henry Mitchells

* * *

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell had just made the biggest mistake of his short life.He slept with Bianca Perry, she's petty much a stalker to him, and he slept with her, all because he got a _little _drunk. Even if he is only 15.He dosen't even like her, but she was a pretty girl when he was drunk, so... 

He honestly didn't even remember her, he just woke up this morning and he was in her bed.He decided to keep this a secret from his family, and even bigger of a secret from his sister,Prue, she always made fun of hm when he did something supid, and well, this was really stupid!

He walked to the kitchen and saw his entire family there, just talking and eating breakfast

"Hey guys" he said cheerfully

"Where were you!?" his mother demanded

"I stayed at Nick's house" he said simply as he sat down

"Yeah riight" his sister said "I can sense your not telling the truth!"

"Shut up would you!" he said pissed

"Wyatt, where were you?" his dad asked

"I...i ummm...i kinda...ummm...slept with...Bianca Perry" he said quietly

"WHAT!?!" his mother screamed

"I know! I'm sorry!" he said quickly

"You atleast used protection right?" his uncle Coop asked

"Ummm...yeah" he said without having the slightest clue

"You didn't did you?" his uncle said more than asked

"I don't honestly remember"

"Why not!?!" his mom demanded, shit! he just reveled yet another secret

"I was a _little _drunk" he admitted quietly

"WHAT!?! YOU ARE SOOO GROUNDED!" she screamed and Wyatt just got up and walked up to his room

"He didn't even argue" Leo said amazed

"Maybe he thought he deserves it, i mean he would NEVER sleep with Bianca,ever!" Prue said

"Why not?" Piper asked

"Hello! She's his personal stalker!" Prue said

"He has a stalker?" Piper asked

"Uh, yeah!"

* * *

9 months later... 

Ding,Dong!

Wyatt was watching a movie with his family when the doorbell rang, so he got up and answered it.Their was a baby on the doorstep

"MOM!" Wyatt screamed and she ran over to him

"Oh my god!" she said as she picked up the baby

"Never thouht this would happen to me!" Piper said as Wyatt took a note of of the baby

_Dear Wyatt,_

_This is your son. I'm sorry, but i just can't take care of him, my mother won't allow it.I figured he would be much better off somewhere where he can actually use his powers and not hide them.After all, he's got to be powerful,he's the son of the Twice-blessed, right?_

_Love,_

_Bianca Perry_

_p.s i haven't named him, since i'm not the one who has him, and i think you should know,i'm a Phoenix, but i'm NOT evil!_

"He's my son?" Wyatt asked as he took the baby from his mom

"No! Were giving him up, Wyatt!" Piper said, angry

"NO!" he screamed "I'm not giving him up"

"Why not!?!" Piper demanded

"Because he's my son!" Wyatt screamed

"How are you sure!?!"

"I can sense it,okay!" when he said that Piper had no idea what to say

"Fine! Just go and find out what a Phoenix is, i'm going to tell the rest of the family!" she ordered

* * *

"Guys huge news!" Piper said turning off the TV 

"What is it?" Leo asked

"Wyatt is a...a...dad" she said and they all were shocked

"WHAT!HOW?" Leo screamed

"Bianca Perry" Piper said simply

"Oh my god!" Leo said "Where is he, and the baby?"

"Upstairs" she said as they all went up to the attic, to see Wyatt playing with the baby, he looked up when he heard his family, then he walked over to them

"Wyatt, you can't keep him! Your only in high school!" his dad said

"I don't care! I'm not giving him up!" he said, and the baby started to cry, Wyatt immediatley walked over to him and picked him up

"I think he's adorable!" Prue said as she walked over to her brother "Hey baby!" she said in a funny voice and the baby gurgled a little "Yep, adorable"

One by one they all walked over to him, and when Piper did, she saw that the baby was a _little _adorable.

"Fine Wyatt! Your son can stay" Piper said looking in the baby's green eyes(**AN: **Wyatt has green eyes, too!)

"Can i name him now!?!" Wyatt asked,and his mom nodded "What about Christopher?"

"I love it!" his mom said

"Christopher Perry Halliwell" he said and Chris gurgled and smiled "I think he likes it"

* * *

One year later... 

"COME ON WYATT,LET'S GET MOVING!" Piper screamed from downstairs

Wyatt who just put a jacket on Chris, walked down the stairs, "Okay, chill" he said

"Is he asleep?" his aunt Phoebe asked, meaning the the baby in Wyatt's arms, Wyatt looked down at Chris

"Yeah, he is"

"No wonder, he probably fell asleep waiting for you!" Piper said and everyone started to laugh and make their way to the car, or van.

In the car...

"Shouldn't you wake him up?" Phoebe asked

"Probably" Wyatt said "But i like him a lot when he's quiet, and not moving"

Everyone started to laugh, which woke up Chris, who gave a big yawn

"Look who's awake, thanks to you guys!" Wyatt said

"Don't blame us, you said something funny" Paige said, and Chris started to whine a little

"Relax bubby" Wyatt said to Chris, and that just made him start to cry, so Wyatt took him out of his car seat and put him in his lap, and he stopped crying

"That's not very safe you know!" Piper scolded

"I don't care, he's quiet!"

"Yeah,yeah!"

Meanwhile Chris was trying to cuddle with Wyatt, he has been in a cuddley mood all day so far, and they all thought that it might end after he has a nap, but obvisouly, it didn't.

"Well, Chris is still in a cuddley mood" Wyatt said, and everyone, except Coop, who was driving, looked at Chris, who was still trying to cuddle with Wyatt, when he couldn't het comfy he started to cry, then Wyatt turned Chris so he was facing him, and Chris gave hi a huge hug, and wouldn't let go.

"How huch longer?" Wyatt asked

"Where here!" his mom said, as they pulled into Wal-Mart, When Leo got out of the car, he took Chris so Wyatt could get out and get something he needed, and immediatley Chris started to cuddle against him

"Well, hello cuddley" he laughed as Chris just looked up at him. "Okay,then"

"Lets go" Wyatt said as they started to walk into the store, but Chris saw Wyatt before they could make it in, and he started to whine, bouce a little and wave his hands at Wyatt

"What is is bubby?" Wyatt asked and Chris started freaking out and crying "Okay,okay" he said as he got Chris from his Leo's hands, and Chris calmed down.  
"You are _so _spoiled! And you know it don't you?" Chris just giggled "Oh, yes,you do!" and everyone started to laugh

"Okay, were going to get lots of food, so we don't have to come here for a while, atlest until Chris is 60!" Piper said

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked and his sister slapped him in the head really hard

"No you dufus!"

"Oh, shut up, loser!" Wyatt said

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"HEY!" Piper screamed "Do you want to set a bad example for Chris?"

"Nooo!" they both said

"Then shut it!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"Remember, were having a pary tommorow!" Piper said as Wyatt walked upstairs, holind Chris 

"How could i forget! You won't stop reminding everyone!"

"I remind you so you don't forget!"

"Yeah,yeah"

Party night...

"MOM! I'm going out!" Wyatt screamed, ha almost made it but his mom stopped him

"Hold it! We have a party tonight, remember?" she said

"Ummm...yeah!" he said

"Good, did you buy Chris that outfit, i wanted you to?" she asked

"Ummm...not exactly" he said with a little smile

"Why not?" she demanded

"Because...i forgot about the party" he said

"I figured you would, so it's on your bed" she said "Now, go get yourself and Chris ready

"Wait! I have plans with my friends!" he whined

"Invite them to the party then" she said simply and he just nodded his head as she turned and walked away

He sighed as he picked up the phone and called his friends, they didn't answer, he figured they already left, so text messeging it is!!

**Hey Ben, text me back!**

**Where are you dude?**

**My house**

**Why**

**I forgot we r having a party tonight, do you guys want 2 come?**

**Sure! We'll be their soon, later dude**

**Later**

"Their coming!" he screamed

"OKAY!" his mom screamed back as he went upstairs, he saw Chris sitting on the floor playing games

"Hey bubby" he said and Chris looked up and giggled a little "Come on, we gotta get you ready!" he said as he picked him up and sat him on the bed. Then he looked at the outfit, it was okay, it was just overalls and a cool shirt(Think baby Wyatt outfit, episode 6x03(aka Dragon's Heat), but it was going to be covered anways, so did it really matter what it looked like?

Once he was ready he heard the doorbell, so he picked up Chris and walked down stairs, to see all of his friends

"CHRIS!" Jade,Emily, and Nichole scream as they run over to Wyatt to take Chris

"Well gee! I feel loved!" he said sarcastically

"Dude, you know they only pay attention to Chris if he's around

"Yeah, i know!"

* * *

AN: okay new chapter, but now, i'm gonna work on The Perry's so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Charmed

* * *

Chris is 4 years old **

Wyatt was in the living room, just watching tv when a _lot _of demons shimmered in so he screamed "HELP!!" as he started to kill them. Everyone with powers ran into the room, including Chris.

"Get Chris out of here!" Wyatt screamed, and his mom tried to get to him, but a demon saw she wasn't paying attention and threw a energy ball at her, luckily she was close enough for Chris to raise his shield, and it went around her too.

"That's a very, very good boy Chris!" Piper said, as she picked him up, and tried to get out of the room, but demons shimmered in infront of her and started to throw energy balls at the shield, that didn't really effect it, but what did was a atheme being stuck in it and sucking all of the power out of it(**AN:** Think of what Gideon did to baby Wyatt)

Then a demon threw a energy ball at Piper, it hit her,and made her drop Chris.

"MOM!" Wyatt and Prue screamed as they ran over to her and vanquished any demons any demons near her, when they were all dead they all ran over to her

"Mom!" Wyatt said as he nelt down next to her,crying his heart out

"I..lov...love you...two" she said as she closed her eyes and her head fell to the side

"No, no, no, no, no! Wyatt said as he was holding her hand

"Daddy?" Chris asked as he crawled up to him, Wyatt pulled him in his lap and started to hug him.

Over the next few weeks everything was horrible.Paige and Phoebe tried to take care of Prue,Wyatt, and Chris.Prue became obsessed with demon hunting, and Wyatt, well Wyatt was hardly ever there, he was always gone or locked in his room, and Chris was became super quiet and hardly ever showed any real emotion, unless Wyatt was around, and sometimes not even then! Leo was in Elder land, although he came down, just like before. And he became a father to Chris whenever he came down.

"Hey Chris, do you want to go to the zoo?" Phoebe asked

"I don't care" he answered as he ate some cereal,when Wyatt decided to grace them with his presence.He was dressed in complete back and didn't look to happy

"Hey Wyatt" Paige said

"Hey...hey Chris" he sadi as he sat down next to him

"Hi" he replied quietly, Wyatt just looked at his aunts, before talking to Chris again, or trying to talk to Chris

"So what are you doing?" he asked

"Eating cereal"

"Okay, what else are you doing?" he asked

"Talking to you"

"Okay, let me rephrase that...what _have _you been doing?" he asked with a smile

"Not much" he answered

"Chris, haven't you become obssesed with soccer latley" Paige said, Wyatt smiled, everyone knew he _loved _to play soccer

"I don't lnow if obsessesed is the right word" he said kinda embarrased

"Yes it is! And your pretty good too!" Phoebe said smiling

"Hey Chris, do yo want to go play some soccer then?" Wyatt asked and Chris was silent for a minnute,before looking up and smling at him "Great lets go!" and they both went outside for about 3 hours! They were both having fun and completley forgot about their problems.

2 months later...

Wyatt was fully evil now, he was currently in the attic, trying to get the book, but for some reason he couldn't, who would have guessed. so he called somone who could.

"Chris!" he yelled, and Chris came running in the attic

"Yeah daddy?" he asked, as he walked up to him

"Hey buddy, can you grab the book for me?" he asked

"Why can't you?" he asked,confused

"Because, the book is being stubborn!" he said with a fake laugh

"Okay!" Chris said as he picked it up and handed it to his dad. And the book didn't bother protecting itself

"Thanks bud!" he said smiling evily

"What's the matter daddy?" he asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said as he flammed out,scaring Chris

"AUNTIE PHOEBE!!" he screamed, she came running in there, to see a scared Chris, and the book gone.Wyatt.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she was hugging Chris

"What's wrong with daddy?" he asked

"You're daddy's sick Chris, but were going to help him, okay" she said and he nodded his head

"You really shouldn't lie to _my _son" Wyatt said from behind them

"I'm not, you are sick!" she spat

"On the countrary, Chris come here" he said softly at the end, and Chris sarted to walk over there but Phoebe grabbed him

"Chris, don't go over there!" she ordered

"Don't listen to her Chris, come here buddy" he said as he got down on one knee, and Chris got out of his aunts grip and walked over there "Their's a good boy" he said as he picked him up

"No! Leave him!" Phoebe screamed

"He's my son, and he just joined me" he said with a smirk

"No he didn't" she said not believing him

"Really...hey Chris, did you join daddy?" he asked and Chris nodded his head yes "Well, what do you know, he did!"

"No! Chris please, come here!" she begged but Wyatt flamed them out, and to his mansion

"Begin, the plan!" he ordered once he flammed in with Chris, and thousands of demons shimmered out

"Daddy, what's goings on?" he asked, when he saw all of the demons

"Something really good bud" he said as he walked them over to a women "Take care of him for a little" he ordered in a cold voice that scared Chris

"Daddy!" he cried as Wyatt flammed out, then he started to cry, he really wished he would have stayed with his Auntie Phoebe

* * *

That night he stayed up, and refused to go to sleep, no matter how sleepy he was,he wanted his daddy, he looked at a clock that was in his room, it had a glowing 12:00 on it, then he looked at the demon that was incharge of getting him to sleep, she wasn't doing so hot. 

"You have to go to sleep!" she said in a cold tone

"NO! i don't!" he said as he crosed his arms acroos his chest

"Yes! You do, your father gave me orders!"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" he screamed as loud as he could "I WAN'T MY DADDY RIGHT NOW!!!"he screamed as it started to rain really bad, with lightning and all, the demon looked scared, she knew that would get Lord Wyatt's attention, then he would probably kill her.

And it did.He flammed in and saw Chris, who had his arms crossed over his chest and he was crying, that pissed him off.Chris also had his eyes closed.

"Hey bubby" he said softly and Chris eyes opened as soon as he heard that

"DADDY!" he screamed as he jumped on Wyatt

"Hey!" he said as he rubbed his back "Buddy, it's midnight, you gotta go to sleep"

"Okay" Chris said once his dad put him in his bed "Daddy, can you sweep with me?"

"Sure buddy, you can go now!" he said to the demon and she bowed down before shimmering out. Then he got in the huge bed and held Chris tight, and Chris immediatley fell asleep.

* * *

**Chris is 13**

He was so bored, he couldn't do anything! His dad wouldn't let him do anything to dangerous or even go outside.But screw him, he was going outside, he really wanted to go for a walk, or do anything. So he flammed out and onto the street, then he walked around. It was filthy, destroyed and all around crappy, know wonder his dad wouldn't let him go outside.After about 3 minutes, 6 demons shimmered in front of him

"Time to go back Christopher"

"No! I don't want to!" he said as he shoved one of them out of the way, but they started to follow him "Can't you leave me alone!" he screamed turning around

"No, your father would kill us!" one of them said

"So what! It's not that big of a loss!" he sneered

"You know what brat! We don't care about you! Were paid to watch you!" he said as he fired up a energy ball

"HEY!" someone screamed, they turned around to face about 10 people "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up! You try spending time around him!" one of them said

"I'm _so _telling my dad that comment!" Chris said smiling

"You wouldn't!" one of them said

"Wanna bet?" he asked

"Yeah!" the only girl demon said

"Dad!" he screamed

"Okay! Never mind!" they all screamed

"Nevermind!" he screamed" Now, leave me ALONE!"

"No, he'll kil us, he'd just torture us if we insulted you,maybe he wouldn't even do anything!"

"What's going on here!" on the the people asked

"Excuse me but your inturrupting me!" Chris screamed

"Well, sorry, we were trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!"

"Time to go back!" on of the demons said

"That's it! DAD! DAD! DAD!!!!" he screamed, the demons were immediatley trying to get him to shut up

"He's just a spoiled brat Darren, we don't need to help him!" Lynn said quietly

"I think you might be right" he whispered back "But lets, see who his dad is"

And soon enough Wyatt Halliwell flammed in

"What is going on here!? I was in an important meeting!" he said coldly

"Dad! Can i please kill them!" he said as he pointed at the demons

"Why!?!" he asked

"Because their making fun of me and they won't LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I don't ca-" he got cut short as an atheme came flying ni his direction "WHAT THE HELL!?!" he screamed as he looked at the people,The Resisantance

"Well, well, lookie here!" he said smirking as he blinked and 5 of them were incenerated

"Dad, what's going on?" Chris asked, only to be ignored

"Wyatt Halliwell, i'm suprised you let your son wonder this hell hole!" one of them sneered

"I don't" he said as he snapped his fingers and hundreds of demons appered "Take them to the cells!"

Then their was a battle and they were all captured "By the way, nice to meet you face to face" he said as he put his hand on Chris's shoulder and flamed them out

"Dad, what was that?" he asked

"Those were the people who are trying to kill me Chris" he said as he sat down on Chris's bed

"Why?" he asked as he sat next to hid dad

"Because they don't like me decisions, so their trying to stop me" he said

Chris honestly didn't like his dad's choice's either, and Wyatt knew that. They didn't sound like bad people to him

"Well, i have to go to a meeting, i'll see you later, bye bud" he said as he flammed out.And Chris's decided he wanted to see the leader of them, so he flammed down there, he saw that they were all hanging on the wall and demons were toturing them

"Stop it!" he ordered and they did so immediatley "Leave!" he orderd, just like he'd seen his dad do a millin times, they bowed down and shimmerd out

"Who are you people?" he asked in a softer voice

"People who are going to stop your dad!" one of them said

"You mean like, killing him?" he asked

"I honestly don't know, just stop him somehow, killing him or just binding his powers, anyway" he said

"Can i help?" he asked, he wanted his dad back, he didn't want the source anymore

"Why!?!" one of them sneered

"Because i want my dad back" he said honestly, he saw the guy look at a girl

"He's telling the truth, he really wants to help" she said

"Okay then, but you have to get us out of here first"

"Done" he waved his hand and the chains dissapeared, and they all fell to the floor

"Gently!" he said

"Oh,sorry" he said sheepshly as he walked up to him and healed him "You okay?"

"Yeah, i'm just great!"

* * *

AN: This chapter is done because i have to get ready for school, but i'll post another one when i get home! please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Charmed

* * *

Chris just made it to HQ and people were staring at him, as if they knew who who really was, but they couldn't, could they.His dad never let anyone other than demons see him.So they don't know who he is, but he is new here, so... 

"By the way kid, i'm Darren, this is Lucy, Seth, Sean, Rory, Brittany, Frankie, Jake,and Kayla" he said as he introduced them

"Hi, i'm Chris" he said not really wanting to use his last name

"Chris...?" Seth asked

"Ummm...just Chris" he said which earned a glare from Darren "What? I don't really want to be killed"

"Well, their gonna find out who you are sooner or later, you know, so you might as well not lie to them...infact, follow me" Darren said as he started to walk away, Chris immediatley followed, He walked onto a stage type thing, it had a michraphone on it.

"What do you want me to do? Sing?" he asked sarcastically

"No, i'm going to introduce you to everyone!" he said smiling at Chris face

"What! NO!" he said

"Yes!" he said as he started to talk to everyone "Hey everyone, can i have your attention please...thank you! We have a new person here, and he's a little nervous, but he is SUPER tight with Wyatt and wants to help us"

"Why would he help us if he's so close to him!?!" someone shouted

"Because, he wants Wyatt good again too!" he said "Now, his name is Chris Halliwell" he said and immediatley people gasped and started to yell

"HEY!!" he screamed "He's not evil! Ask Luc, all he wants is his dad good again, and he's willing to help us, so i say we give him a chance...get over here Chris...NOW!" he screamed and Chris slowly walked over to him

"Hi" he said a little nervous

"How do we know he's Wyatt's son? He could be a spy!" someone screamed and then someone threw an atheme at him, and his shield raised immediatley "Okay! Never mind!" he screamed once he saw the shield

* * *

"Okay Chris, do you know your dad's greatest fear?" Ryan asked, as they sat in the confrence room, Chris closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking really hard 

"Ummm...hang on, let me find it" he said as he searched his dad's mind

"What do you mean find it?" he asked

"I'm reading his mind so SSHH!!" he said, then a minute later he screamed "I GOT IT!" as he opened his eyes

"Well...what is it?" Darren saked impatiently

"Hey, don't be so mean!" Chris said

"Fine! I'm sorry, now could you please tell us" he said

"Yeah, i guess...it's losing me" he said

"What do you mean losing you?" Lucy asked

"Well, one half of that is joining you guys and the other half is me dying" he said "So, half of his fear has happened, i feel fantastic!" he finished sarcastically

"Chris, you shouldn't feel bad, your saving the world!" Ryan said

"Yeah, whatever! I gotta go, he's going to be out of his meeting any minute, then he's gonna try and find me, so bye!" he said as he flammed out

"Woah, he can flame!?" Ryan screamed

"I guess, who really cares" Darren said as he walked out of the room

* * *

Chris was bored out of his mind. His dad had to make the meeting last even longer, apparently, their was some sorta escape, who ever would have guessed? So he decided to have some fun, he walked to his desk and got out 10 sheets of paper and wrote _Goal #1_ threw _Goal #10_. Then he put tape on them and snapped his fingers, they dissapered, and he walked over to his closet and took out a soccer ball. 

"Time to have fun!" he said as he walked out of his room kicking the soccer ball.As he walked threw the mansion he saw a demon talking to a female demon, the male one had a sign on his back that said _Goal #1_, he kicked the ball as hard as he could and it hit the demon on the back of his head and he cried out in pain, and Chris screamed "_GOOOAAAL_!!"

The demon just sighed and rubbed his head. He knows this game, every demons knows this game,it's called "Demon soccer", Chris invinted it when he was about 6. He went around hitting demons with soccer balls, just because they had goal signs on their backs. He also has another version.He skateboards around and throws frisbee's at them,some of them have pretty sharp spikes on them,both however, are VERY painful.One demon had the guts to tell Wyatt what Chris was doing and well, he's still not fully healed.

As Chris walked around, he was starting to hear his dad's voice and he was pissed, but he ingored it. And kept on looking for _Goal #5, _he had already gotten goals 1,2,3, and 4. He saw a demon walk up to an open door, and then he saw his back, it was _Goal #5,_finally! He kicked it at him, but the demon started to walk away, so it hit the door, and flew inside, then he heard

"OW!" he gulped, it was his dad

"CHRIS!" he screamed, Chris hid against the wall

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!!!!" he screamed and Chris took a deep breath before walking into the room, he saw his dad rubbing his head, and he was deffinatley pissed. He also saw some of the demons flash him a smile and were trying really hard not to laugh

"Hey, favorite daddy of mine! What's wrong?" he asked innocently

"Don't play innocent Christopher!" Wyatt said, clearly to mad for the innocent thing to work, maybe the puppy dog eyes would work on him? So he gave him his BEST puppy dog eyes, and it clearly didn't work on Wyatt "How the hell did _your_ soccer ball end up in here?"

"I...umm...I...well you see..." he studdered

"No, i don't see Christopher" he said

"I'm sorry" he said

"Christopher, just tell me how it ended up in here" Wyatt said a little nicer

"I was just kicking it around, and i accidently kicked it a little _too _hard, then it bounced of of the door, and flew in here, and i'm guessing it hit you in the head since you were rubbing the back of your head" he said with a innocent smile

"For some reason i don't believe you Christopher...so do you want to tell me _or_ do you want me to find out on my own?" he asked

"I don't know what your talking about, i'm telling the truth" Chris lied

"Right, come here" he said as he stood up

"I'll pass" he said with a smile

"Christopher" Wyatt growled

"Ummm...i don't really know..." he said

"Christopher Perry" he growled again and Chris was immediatley in front of him, he put a hand on his forehead and he saw Chris hitting his demons with soccer balls, and spiked frisbee's and why his soccer ball ended up in here

"Daddy?" Chris asked as Wyatt put his hands behind his back.He only does that when he dosen't want to accidently use his powers on Chris

"Christopher Perry, why did you lie to me?" he asked

"I don't know" he said honestly, i mean why did he?

"Well, i'm gonna have to ground you" Wyatt said with a little smile, he always loved the look on Chris's face when he said that, it looked like his when he was younger

"What!?!" Chris screamed, making all of the demons cover their ears, Wyatt however, was use to it, so he didn't even flinch

"For a week"

"Oh come on!" Chris said

"Fine! A month" Wyatt said with a smile

"Oh come on dad!"

"Okay,okay, two weeks" he said

Chris was about to argue, but he knew his dad would just make it like 2 months, so he just said "Fine!"

"Good, now go to your room"Wyatt said, Chris just grunted a little before orbing out, knowing it would bug his dad

* * *

_"Chris!"_

_"Chris!"_

_"CHRISTOPHER!"_

Chris woke up to the sound of someone screaming his name, he looked at his clock it was 3:30 am. Who in the hell would be calling him at three thirty in the morning!?! He focused on who was calling him, he was shocked to find out it was Darren, so he got up and flammed in

"What!?" he screamed, as he looked around a little, he saw lots of people around him

"I have a question for you"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked

"Can you glamour?" Darrren asked

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused

"We have a plan, but your going to need to look about 22, not 13" Ryan said

"What? Why?" he asked

"Well, we have a really good plan, and it involved some time traveling, and i highly doubt that the charmed ones would want a 13 year old telling them what to do!" Darren said

"Okay, what are you talking about?" he said more than asked

"Well, our plan is for you or your 22 year old self, to go to the past.And find out what evil turned your dad, then kill it before it effects him"

"I already know what turned him" Chris said

"Really, what was it then?" Lucy asked

"When my grandma died, he just changed" Chris said

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yeah"

"Well, that wouldn't do it, it might make him change a little, but he's the source, a demon has to have something to do with it" Darren said

"I guess, so when do i leave?" Chris asked

"Ummm...tonight maybe?" Lucy said

"What!?" he screamed "Tonight?"

"Yeah, we cast a little spell on you, just so you can lie and know what to say, you know like background info" Lucy said

"Okay" Chris said, the sooner the better...right?

"Well, you should have a spell for time traveling in your book of shadows" Ryan said

"Okay, but it's at the mansion" Chris said

"Then go and get it!" Lucy said

"Fine!" he said as he was about to flame out

"Wait!"

"What!?!" Chris asked aggrivated

"Can we go with you?" Lucy asked

"Why?" he asked

"Cause, we might be able to find something that could help us" Darren said

"I guess..." he said as he held out his hand, and Darren,Lucy, and Ryan grabbed him

"By the way could you NOT flame?" Ryan asked

"Sure" Chris said as he orbed them outside his dad's room

"Where are we?" Lucy asked quietly

"Outside my dad's room" Chris answered

"Why!?" Darren demanded

"Because the book is in his room...i have to change you to look like demons though"

"Okay, do it!" Lucy said as Chris waved his hand they looked like demons

"Okay, i'll go in first" Chris said as he opened the door, to see his dad making out with a girl, and they were both half naked, he quickly covered his eyes and screamed "OH MY GOD!" as he slammed the door shut, he heard his dad say "Chris!" in shock too.

"I'm scared for life!!" Chris screamed, still covering his eyes

"What!? WHY!?!" Darren asked, loudly

"EEWWW!!!" he said as they saw Wyatt open the door and his cheeks were a little flushed, and his lips were swollen

"Chris! What were you doing comming into my room!?!" he asked, a little embarrased, mainly because his son still had his eyes covered

"I was coming to get the book!" he said "Is it safe to uncover my eyes?"

"YES!" Wyatt screamed, and Chris uncovered his eyes, and quickly shut them, his dad was missing his pants, Wyatt looked down and he blushed, a lot! He quickly orbed pants on "Now, why did you want the book?"

"I just wanted to look at it" he said opening his eyes

"Why?" Wyatt asked, Chris never really wanted to just see the book

"I just wanted to look at some of the spells...you know see if their are any that could be some fun" he lied easily

"What do you mean, if their are any that could be fun?" he asked a little nervous

"Oh, i don't know dad! What do you think?" he asked

"Fine, you can go get it" Wyatt said as he opened the door

"Is it safe to go in there?" he asked, and Wyatt looked at the girl, she was waiting for him

"Ummm..." Wyatt said as he walked over to Chris and covered his eyes "Now it is" as he pushed Chris in the in the directon of the book room

"Dad?" Chris asked, once he got Chris out of the room and back into the hallway

"Yeah Chris?" Wyatt asked

"Why didn't you just orb it here?" he asked

"Ummm..." Wyat said, he completley forgot that he could, so he made up a lame excuse "Because, magic dosen't work on the book,Chris"

"Yes, it does, i us-"

"Christopher! Trust me, it dosen't work, okay son?" he asked

"Yeah sure, whatever dad!" Chris said as he and the other people walked to his room

"Night dad!" Chris screamed over his shoulder

"Night Chris! Love you!" he screamed back

"Love you too!" he yelled as he walked into his room "Okay" he said as he began to look through the book

"Wyatt dosen't really seem that evil around you" Lucy said to Chris

"Yeah, but he's still different" he said not looking up

"How old were you when he turned?" Darren asked

"About 4, i think" he said

"And you still remember him, being good i mean?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, i can remember a lot of stuff we used to do, you know, before he became the source, and super busy all of the time" he said, still refusing to look up

"Oh, so pretty much he's never around then?" Lucy said more than asked

"Yeah, i mean, he constantly has meetings, and when he's not in a meeting he's either toturing people or busy with girls...in fact the longest conversation we've had in about a month is like 3 minutes, i think" he said as he stopped looking in the book for a minute

"3 minutes?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, unless you count yelling as talking, then about 10 or 15 minutes" he said as he looked in the book again

"Chris?" Lucy asked

"Yeah?"

"How many friends do you have, or have you had?" she asked

"None" he said sadly

"Are you serious!?!" Ryan exclaimed

"Well, if your dad's the ruler of the world and people are constantly tring to kill him, do think you'd be allowed to have any friends?" he asked looking up

"Well, no" he said

"I found it!" Chris shouted

* * *

Okay i jumped the whole going back in time up, mainly because i just wanted him to be in the past already! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"Okay Chris, you remember the plan right?" Darren asked 

"I'm 13 not 3!" he said "Actually, i'm 22" he said as he glamoured into his 22 year old self, then he glamoured back into himself

"Nice, just don' t forget anything and remember don't tell them anything they don't need to know!"

"I know!" he said

"Oh, and we have some people who wanted to see you again, before you go!" he said "Bring 'em in!"

"Huh?" Chris said, just as 2 women came in, and 1 man, they looked really familiar

"Chris?" one of them asked

"Yeah?" he said

"You don't remember us?" one of them asked sadly

"Ummm...no, but telling me your names might help a little" he said

"I'm Phoebe, my sister Paige, and our brother-in-law Leo"

"Auntie P!?!" he cried

"You do remember us!" Phoebe said as she walked over and started to hug him "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too" he said as he pulled back "Hey, Paigey" he said with a smile and she hugged him also. "And last but deffinatley not least grandpa!" he said as he walked over to him and hugged him

"Hey buddy" he said

"So, how have you guys been?" he asked

"Okay, i guess, other than Wyatt ruling the world" Paige said

"Yeah..." he said looking down a little "Sorry about joining him and all"

"It's okay baby, you were only 4" Phoebe said

"Yeah, i know" he said

"Well, i hate to break this up but, Chris you gotta get going"

"Yeah, i know, bye guys, see ya past self's later!" he said as he walked over to the book and said

_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time_

When he finished to spell the wall glowed and he looked back at everyone before he walked threw the portal. The next thing he knew he was in the attic again, but it was a different attic, this one wasn't a museum, it was a actual attic, one that looks like people live in here. It was really cool to see it like this again, but then he heard footsteps comming upsairs, so he turned invisible. It was his grandma,grandpa, anutie p, paigey, and his dad! How weird is it to see your dad as a baby? Then his baby dad looked straight at him and giggled really loud. So that everyone looked at him, he slowly backed up until he hit something and made a loud crash

"Shit!" he cursed

"Who's there!?!" his grandma demanded, he orbed out, not caring if they could see it or not! "Woah, orbs!"

"That's weird!" Leo commented

"You think!?" Piper said

"Sorry" he said

"Can you find out who it was Leo?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-law

"I'll be back as soon as i can" he said as he orbed out

"I wonder who was in here?" Paige asked

"Why don't we find out ourselves?" Phoebe asked

"What do you mean Pheebs?" Piper asked

"Hello! A spell!" she said

"I like it!" Piper said

"Thought you might! Okay so...who wants to come up with the spell?" Phoebe asked, just as Leo orbed in

"Okay, big news!" he said

"Go on" Piper said

"The Elders have sensed a new power, and one hell of a powerful one! It's even greater then Wyatt" he said

"What? How?" Piper asked

"Their not sure, one minute they can't sense it, then the next they can, and apparently who ever it is, was in the attic" Leo said

"Does that mean it's like a baby?" Phoebe asked

"Why would it be in the attic if it was a baby Pheebs?" Piper asked

"Sorry, it's just Leo said one minute they couldn't sense it then they could so"

"That does make sense" Paige added

Piper was about to say something but a lot of demons shimmered in, Leo took Wyatt and got out of the attic, Piper started blowing them up,Paige was tk orbing energy balls at them and Phoebe was using an atheme, but their was one demon who their powers wouldn't work on

"What do we do now!?!" Phoebe asked her sisters

"Keep trying!" Piper ordered

"You can't win witches! You're powers won't work on me!" he said as he threw an energy ball at Piper, which she froze, then Paige orbed it at the demon, which had some effect on it, just not enough.Then it hit Piper with an energy ball and sent her flying into a wall and Paige and Phoebe ran to her "You're going to die witches!" he sneered as he fired up two energy balls, and threw them at them, but a man orbed in in front of them and held up his hands, creating an invisible force field

"WHAT!" the demon yelled as he threw more energy balls, but the man put down the force field and started to throw energy balls at him, until the demon shimmered out

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Piper!" Pheobe said, as she sat down next to Piper

"I'm okay" she said as she tried to sit up "Where's Wyatt?" she asked

"Leo orbed him out" Phoebe said

"Who are you?" Paige asked the man

"My names Chris, Chris Perry...i'm from the future" he said somewhat reluctantly

"Oh no!" Piper said "So, are you a friend or foe?" she asked

"I just saved you didn't i?" he asked

"That dosen't mean anything"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because, we don't know you!" Phoebe said

"Fine! Just trust me, i'm a friend, or i will be in the future" he said

"How do we know you in the future...Chris Perry?" Piper asked, as her sisters helped her up

"I answer you if you let me heal you" he said, and they just nodded their heads and Chris put his hand over Piper's shoulder and healed the wound

"Okay, so how do we know you?" Piper asked

"I'm a _friend _of Wyatt's" he said

"Really?" Paige asked, Chris just nodded his head "Then why did you say friend like that?"

"Because, were closer than friends" he said, having no idea what that meant to the sisters

"Are you two lovers?" Phoebe asked

"WHAT!? EWW!! NO!!!" he said, disgusted

"Then what did you mean, 'were closer than friends'?" Piper asked

"I meant that, he's more of a...father figure to me" Chris said, with a little smile, i mean he his father and they just don't know, its just so funny, he kinda said who he was and they haven't got a clue!

"Really? You two aren't the same age then?" Piper asked, curious

"No, he's 15 years older than me" he said

"Wow! That's a pretty big age gap, how old are you?" Paige asked

"I'm 22"

"So he's 37, right?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah" he said, even though his dad is only 28

"Okay, what year are you from?" Phoebe asked

"2031" he said

"What?"

"Yeah, so what?" he asked

"That's 28 years from now! What are you doing back here?" Piper asked

"I'm here to save Wyatt"

* * *

Okay, i changed around the first episode a lot! but the ones after that are going to be the same! So i might just add some random little parts in the next chapter, then the one after that will be like Chris-Crossed! oh boy! i might have another chapter up tonight! please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Charmed_

* * *

"Hey buddy! You ready to go to the park?" Wyatt asked his son happily _

_"Yeah!" he screamed as Wyatt picked him up and the entire Halliwell family walked outside._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Okay Kit, try and get that ball pass me!" Wyatt challanged Chris_

_"Okay...should be simple!" he said with a smirk_

_"Really?" Wyatt asked smiling_

_"Yeah!" he said as he kicked the ball as hard as he could and made it in, it went right between his legs _

_"GGGOOOAAALLL!!!" Chris screamed_

_"Oh, that's it! Your going down!" Wyatt screamed as he chased Chris around the backyard for a little before grabbing him and tickling him_

_"St...stop..ha ha...it...da..ha..dadd...daddy!" Chris said in between his laughter_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Come on Kit, you can do it buddy!" Wyatt cheered Chris on_

_"I don' wanna!" he said_

_"Come on buddy" Wyatt said and Chris shook his head_

_"Can you please do this for daddy?" Wyatt asked_

_"Okay" Chris said as he took a huge bite of vegtables, he made a face of disgust before slowly chewing, until he was done_

_"Good job Kit!" Wyatt said as he picked Chris up out of his chair and spun him around in the air, while Chris was giggling, enjoying it, a LOT!_

_"What's going on in here?" Piper asked once she walked in_

_"Chris here, just ate a whole spoon full of vegtables, right buddy?" he said_

_"Right!" Chris said_

_"Good job baby!" Piper said as she gave Chris a kiss on the head_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Okay Chris, shield!" Wyatt said and a green shield appered around Chris "Good job!"_

_"Can you go bye bye?" Wyatt asked and Chris dissapered "Come back now!" he said and a smiling Chris appered_

_"Your doing good" he said as he pulled him into his lap "You wanna pratice some other stuff?"_

_Baby Chris just gave him a goofy grin_

_"I'll take that as a yes! Okay, can you make that vase right there, fly into the wall?" he asked and sure enough he saw Chris squint his eyes a little and the vase went flying_

_"Good job! I don't think grandma's going to be so happy, but nice!" he said, then he saw Chris stare at the vase, and it slowly pieced back together _

_"Cool" Wyatt said as he gave him a hug_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Kill her!" Wyatt said, and Chris saw a brute demon walk over and start to break every bone in her body.He couldn't believe his dad! Why would he do that. Then he made a little whimper noice, from hearing the loud scream, that's the reason he was awake, because of a loud scream. But that whimper got Wyatt's attention and he immediatley looked at the door, with a look that could kill_

_"What are you doing down here Christopher!?!" Wyatt hissed, as he started to walk to the door_

_"I'm sworry" he said as he started to back up_

_"I asked why are you down here" Wyatt hissed again, as he grabbed Chris's wrist_

_"You're hurrtwing me daddy" Chris whined as he started to cry a little_

_"No i'm not, i'm not holding you tight enough, now what are you doing down here?" he asked_

_"I hweard a scweam, so i cwame down" he said trying not to cry_

_"Well, go upstairs and never come down here again" he said "Nala!" he screamed, a demon appered "Take him to his room, and make sure he NEVER comes down here again!" he said as he walked back in to the room and slammed the door shut_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"What did i just tell you yesterday!?!" Wyatt screamed at Chris_

_"I...i don't know" he said_

_"You don't know!?!" he demanded_

_"I'm sorry" he said_

_"You're sorry WAY too much! Don't apologize, you're a prince, you can tell anyone to do something and they better listen, but you better listen to me...got it?" he asked and Chris nodded his head_

_"Good" he said "Now go!" he barked_

_"I don' wanna!" he said_

_"What did you say?" Wyatt demanded_

_"I SAID I.DON'T.WANNA!!!!" he screamed at his dad_

_"Good! You're finally learning to stick up for yourself" Wyatt said proudly "Now move it!"_

_"No!"_

_"Move before i make you move!" Wyatt thretened_

_"I SAID NO!!!" he screamed, and Wyatt slapped him across the face and fell to the floor_

_"I said move!" he said as he started to walk down the hall_

_"I HATE YOU!!" Chris screamed, and Wyatt looked at him to see that Chris was still on the floor but he was crying and he could see a huge red mark on his cheek, despite everything, that really,really stung.He loved his son more than anything, and yet look at what he was doing to him!_

_

* * *

_

Chris sat up suddenly, he was in the backroom in P3, it was his new home

"God! I've gotta stop dreaming!" he moaned

_"CHRIS PERRY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" _he heard Piper screamed, so he sighed and got up, and forgot to put change out of his pj's before orbing out.

"What do you want?" he asked once he orbed in the manor

"Well, i need to talk to you, you know, since you are our whitelighter!" Piper growled

"What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked

"Well, a demon attacked us today, i've been calling you for about 15 minutes, what were you doing?" she asked

"I _was_ sleeping" he said

"Yeah, i can see that, you forgot to change" she said with a litle smile, he looked down and realised he was just wearing his boxers and a tee shirt, he started to blush badly!

"Oops" he said as he orbed clothes on him "That's better"

"Yeah, it is"

"What demon was it?" Chris asked back to business

"The Dranz demon" she said

"Dranz?" he asked with a smile

"Yeah, apparently" she said "Oh, and i need a minor favor"

"What is it?" he asked nervous

"I need you to watch Wyatt for an hour or so" she said

"WHAT? NO! NO WAY!" he screamed

"Oh yes, yes way, now stop acting like a 13 year old, and act like a 22 year old...i'll asume you've watched someone before?"

"Ummm...no, no i haven't" he asnwered honestly

"You're kidding right, you don't have any younger siblings that you had to babysit?" she asked

"I'm an only child" he said

"Oh, so i bet you were spoiled rotten then right?" she asked with a smile

"Not really" he lied, growing up he could have _anything _he wanted, his dad made sure he knew that

"I'm sure, just watch him and i'll be back as soon as possible!" she said as she walked ot the door

"Damn! I got stuck baby sitting my dad!" he said, then he froze, how weird was that, he has to watch his dad, right then he heard crying from upstairs.

"Hey Wyatt" he siad once he made it to his room, buit as he tried to walk closer to him he put up his shield "Oh come on, i can't kill you! I'll only end up killing myself!" he said, not expecting his dad to understand any of it but he did, and his shield went down and he screamed

"Kwis!! Kwis!!" as he waved his arms frantically

"Hey" he said as he picked him up "This should be fun!"

* * *

Hey, i kept my promise and i updated again! so please review! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewd i really like to hear what you've got to say!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"Okay mini dad, what would you like to do?" Chris asked Wyatt as he sat him on the couch, Wyatt just looked at him "Right, i'm talking to a baby...well, i want to watch TV atleast once when i'm in the past!" Chris said as he turned on the TV, as he was flipping threw the channels it showed the Wiggles, and his dad started to laugh and dance. 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chris said amazed "Okay, so the future ruler of the world loves the Wiggles, i'm gonna have to tease you about that!"

After about 20 minutes of the Wiggles,Piper came home

"Chris!?" she called out

"In here!" he screamed, and Piper walked in to see her son dancing away

"What are you doing?" she asked as she picked Wyatt up, and he just gave her a smile

"Okay, your here, so i can go now right?" he asked, wanting to get away form his dad

"Yeah, sure" she said

"Okay, bye!" he said as he orbed out

* * *

"Do you think we can cast a spell to find out who Chris really is?" Phoebe asked her sisters, as they all sat at the bar in P3 

"Wouldn't that be personal gain?" Paige asked Phoebe

"No, it would be...life gain! What if he's an evil worlock, huh, we would be protecting ourselves!" Phoebe said

"I don't think the Elders ae going to see it that way Pheebs!" Paige said

"Have you guys seen Chris in a while?" Piper asked

"Not really, why?" Phoebe asked

"I just haven't seen him in a while either, that's all" Piper said, looking around

"Piper, do you have a crush on our neurotic whitelighter?" Phoebe asked, smiling

"What?No!" Piper said, shocked

"Hey guys what up?" Chris asked as he was walking past them

"Why don't you have a drink with us Chris?" Phoebe asked

"So, don't hve enough time" he said as he walked into the back room

When he walked in there he saw a demon.Nala.His personal demon since he was about 4.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"You're father wants you to come home,Christopher" she hissed

"I take it you're mad at me" he commented

"Yes, and so is your father" she said as she took out a potion and threw it at him, he glowed blue

"What was that?" he asked

"Power binding potion" she said simply

"How!?!" he demanded, he didn't agree to it

"You're father used his blood...you're blood" she answered

"Okay...?" he said confused

"He could use his blood to bind your powers, fathers can do that you know" she said with a smile

"Ugh! He's sucks!" he screamed

"Yeah sure, lets go" she said holding out her hand

"I can't" he said

"Why not?"

"The charmed ones saw me come in here, i have to leave normally" said with a smile

"Fine! Move it!" she said as she pushed him put of the door

When he walked past the girls they looked at him and they saw a girl was shoving him

_"Guys! Help me! I'm being sent back to the future, go to the attic!" _Chris voice screamed in theire heads

"What!?" Piper screamed "Let's go!" and they all got up and followed them, once they got outside they saw the two people shimmer out "Paige" and Paige orbed them out

* * *

At the manor... 

"Draw the triquatra!" Nala ordered

"No!" he screamed

"Now Christopher! I don't have as much patience as your father, so do it!" she yelled

"My dad dosen't even know what patience is!"

"Exactly! Now move it!"

"Fine!" he said as he waved his hand and the triquatra appered, just as the sisters orbed in the attic

"Hey!" Piper yelled to get her attention

"Great! Just what i need! Okay that's it!" she said as she waved her hand at the portal and a man in his late 20's walked out

"My Lord, i'm having trouble convincing Christopher to come home"

"Really?" he asked his voice void of any emotion, and she nodded her head, so he fliched his wrist and she blew up

"Time to come home Christopher" he said as he opened the portal, and made a quick guesture with his hand and Chris went flying threw the portal "Now mother, don't follow" he said as he walked for the portal

"Wyatt?" Piper whispered

"Yes, now remember, no following! I'll gonna take extra good care of Christopher" he said as he walked threw the portal

"What do we do now!?!" Phoebe asked

"We go to the future!" Piper said walking over to the book

"LEO!" she screamed after a minute and Leo immediatley orbed down

"Hey, i got some information that will get Chris sent to the future" Leo said proud of himself

"Oh, give it a break!" Phoebe said

"Wyatt just came from the future and took Chris" Piper said "We need to go get him!"

"What? Why?" he asked

"Because, Wyatt he was...evil" Piper said

"No! Wyatt's not evil!" Leo said

"You didn't see him!" she said "Now, how do we go get Chris?"

"With a spell from the book"Leo said, giving in

"I found it!" Paige hollered

"Good, say it!" Piper said

_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time_

When she finished saying the spell, the wall glowed and they walked threw.

* * *

With Wyatt and Chris... 

"So, why are you a 22 year old?" Wyatt asked

"Because, i highly dount that they'll let an 13 be their whitelighter" Chris said

"Right, well, can you change into yourself please.I can't really scold a 22 year old" he said and Chris sighed before changing into himself

"That's better, now i have one question" Wyatt said

"What is it?" Chris asked

"Why did you go to 2004, i thought i "turned" when your grandmother died" he said, usuing air quotes around turned

"Close, but no cookie! You were going to turn whether grandma died or not, she was just the straw that broke the camel's back" he said

"What?" Wyatt asked

"You were infected, so to speak, when you were a baby, you were going to turn evil, and you did, it didn't matter if grandma died or not" Chris said

"For the last time, i did not turn, their is no good or evil, it's-"

"It's all about power.I got it, trust me i got it, you say it enough!" he said "So can i have my powers back now?"

"What did you do for her to take them away?" he asked, he told her to only use it if he attacked her so and she couldn't fight back

"Nothing" he answered, he thought he told her to take them away

"I told her to take them away if you used them on her" Wyatt said, getting pissed

"No, she just threw the potion at me as soon as she saw me" Chris said

"Really?" he asked and Chris nodded "Sure" he said as he took a potion out of a desk and threw it at him

"Cool, thanks dad.I'm just going to go to my room now" he said trying to get out of there before his dad grounds him

"Hold it!" Wyatt yelled and Chris froze in his place "You are so grounded!"

"Why?" he asked

"You're kidding right?" Wyatt asked, and Chris shook his head "Because you went to the past!"

"Fine, how long?" he asked

"2 weeks" Wyatt said, Chris realised his dad was going easy on him, which was a surprise by itself

"Okay, i'm gonna go now" he said as he walked out the door to face the charmed ones and Leo, he quickly shut the door

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I'm..."he thought about it for a minute,did he want his secret out, did he want them to now that the 22 year old whitelighter is really only 13?

"You're who?" Piper asked

"I'm Wyatt's son, who are you?" he asked

"Wyatt's son? Do you have a name?" Piper asked, her apparent grandchild

"Yes, it's..." should he use Perry, or what? Yeah, that was good, he was going to say it but it ended up being "Pace"

"Pace?" Paige asked

"Ummm...yeah, why?" he asked

"That just dosen't sound like a real name" Piper said suspicious

"Well, it's really Pacetone" (**AN:**this is the name from my other story, i just had to use a P name)

"Pacetone?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, why, does it not sound like a name to you?" he asked "Cause it is, it's my name!"

"Fine, i'm Piper, and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige, and my husband Leo"

"You're Halliwell's aren't you?" he asked

"What would make you think that?" Phoebe asked

"Well, for starters all of your names start with the letter p, and second their are 3 of you which means that you are probably from the past and your the charmed ones" he said

"Wow, you're good" Paige said

"Thank you, i also have preminitions" he said with a smirk

"Oh, you're tricky!" Phoebe declaired

"Yeah,yeah" he said just as the door opened and Wyatt appered

"Didn't i tell you not to follow me?" he asked

"Hey dad" Chris said

"Well, Wyatt, we were just talking to Pacetone here" Piper said

"Really Pacetone?" Wyatt said looking down at Chris, and he just nodded his head "Well, you can go to your room now"

"I'll pass, i wanna watch this!" he said as he conjured a comfy chair and sat down

* * *

Hey people, thank you for the reviews, i really enjoyed them! Also, please review! It makes me wanna write more! 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"Pace, get your ass to your room this second!" Wyatt ordered 

"Not a chance!"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NNOOO!!!"

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! GET YOUR ASS TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Wyatt screamed and Chris sighed before flaming out, and Wyatt took a deep breath.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!?!" Piper asked

"Yeah, that's his real name, he's you're grandson...now what did i tell you about following me?" he asked, suddenly pissed.

"You told us not to, but i'm your mother, so you can't exactly tell me what to do!" Piper said

"Why don't you just go back to the past, you know, where you belong!" Wyatt whined, he also stomped his foot against the floor to make him look like a 5 years old who couldn't have his way.

"We will...if you tell me what demon kills me" Piper said

"No!"

"Tell us and we'll leave son" Leo said

"Fine, it was the Dranz demon" he said "Now, can you leave?"

"Yes, we can" Phoebe said

"Good, let me help you" he said as he waved his hand and a portal appeared, and they walked threw.

"We have to kill the Dranz demon!" Piper said as she walked over to the book

"Agreed!" Phobe said

"Okay...wait! All it takes is for me to blow him up! How did he kill me in the future?" she asked

"Because, he steal's witches powers, just incase you forgot to read that little part" Paige pointed out

"Oops?" Piper said

"Yeah oops! Oh well, lets go kick some demon butt!" Phoebe said

"Don't we need to find him first?" Paige asked

"Oh yeah" Phoebe said blushing

"How do we find him?" Piper asked

"Maybe, i could just sense for him somehow and then we orb to him?" Paige suggested

"Might work, try it" Leo said

"Here goes nothing!" Paige said and seconds later she opened her eyes and shouted "I found him!"

"Good job! Now orb like there's no tomorrow!" Piper said as she orbed all three of them to the under world.

"Hey ugly!" Paige screamed as soon as they orbed down there

"The charmed ones, to what do i owe this honor?" he asked

"You know, were just here to kill ya!" Piper said as she raised her hands and tried to blow him up but he shimmered out and on the other side of the cave and started to throw energy balls at them.

"Try again Piper!" Paige screamed, hiding behind a giant rock.

"Fine!" she said as she blew up the demon "That's all we had to do to change the future?"

"I guess so, i mean, kill the demon that would have killed you, and then Wyatt wouldn't have turned evil...right?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know"

"Wait! Where's Wyatt!?!" Piper shouted "Orb!"

When they appered in Wyatt's room they saw he was crying and had his shield up and someone was trying to kill him.

"HEY!" Piper screamed as she blasted the person, it just threw him across the room for them to see, Gideon.

"Gideon?" Leo asked shocked "Why would you try and kill Wyatt?"

"Because he's too powerful! He'll turn evil! Chris just proved that theory!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, because of you!" Piper said as she tried to blow him up again

"You can't kill me! I'm and Elder!"

"She can't, but i can!" Leo said as he started to electrocute him

"You're and Elder Leo...you should...understand what...i'm trying to...do!" he said

"I don't think i'll ever understand!" he said as he stopped and Gideon dissapeard into ash, and Piper ran and grabbed Wyatt

"Okay! Is it over now?" Paige asked

"One way to find out!" Piper said walking over to the book, still holding baby Wyatt "Hopefully, this is the last time we need to use this spell!"

_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time_

And once again the portal opened and they walked threw.But this time, the city wasn't destroyed, instead it was nice and peaceful.They saw the manor, so they walked on the porch

"Do we go in?" Paige asked

"Yes!" Piper said as she walked inside, she was greeted by herself and Leo, they were older, but she could tell it was them

"We've been expecting you guys, we almost thought you weren't comming!" F Piper said

"How did you...?" P Piper asked

"Were you!" F Piper said "And you probably want to know if Wyatt's evil, right?"

"Yeah" Leo said

"Well, he dosen't know he was evil, no one does" F Leo said

"Not even Chris?" P Pipe asked

"No, we thought it would be better if he didn't know that his father was evil" F Leo said "But, everyone is good"

"Can we see them?" Paige asked

"Sure, their out back, i believe their playing soccer" F Piper said was she walked them to the back yard, to see Wyatt and Chris in a full on Soccer ball fight, not a mean one, just a pretty damn funny one!

"You are so going down kiddo!" Wyatt screamed as he threw a soccer ball at Chris, who ducked and the ball went right over his head

"I don't think so old man!" he said with a smile as he threw a soccer ball at his dad and it hit him in the stomach

"OH! I'm hit!" he said as he fell to the ground, after being hit with another soccer ball,because he was talking too long going down

"Wyatt, Chris, our past selves are here!" F Piper said

"Sweetness! Two grannys, do i get twice the presents?" he asked, and his dad slapped him on the back of the head "Sorry" he mumbled rubbing his head.

"Hi guys!" Wyatt said as he hugged all of them, Chris stayed back though.

"We don't get a hug?" P Piper asked sadly

"I guess...if you give me 10 bucks each" he said with a smile

"Christopher!" Wyatt said, and Chris walked over and gave them all a hug.

"Happy?" he asked

"Peachy keen!" Wyatt said, and Chris gave him a weird look "What?" Chris just shook his head

**THE END!**

* * *

And that would be the end, although, if i get enough reviews or requests, i could do a sequal, maybe one where they find out about Wyatt being evil and everything, but that's just if you want one, then i guess i could do one!

Plz REVIEW!


End file.
